Fairytale
by Ramenette
Summary: He removed her face from Lily’s neck and kissed her cheek. James rested his head against the tree. The squid had stopped it’s movements and the sun had completely set. Stars decorated the sky, each of them twinkling like the blue eyes of their headmaster.


"_Spent the last two years getting to what's real  
And now I can see so clear  
I hope you feel just like I feel  
I found some kind of fairytale"_

-Nolita Fairytale by Vanessa Carlton

* * *

Lily toyed with a piece of black hair between her index and middle finger. She brushed it away from the forehead, leaned down and kissed it. A small smile dance across her face.

She leaned her head against the tree trunk by the lake. A sigh escaped Lily's lips. However it wasn't a sigh of exasperation or relief; it was more of happiness. The scene around her was so calm and peaceful it just rubbed off on her.

Even more the sleeping boy on her lap made her smile all the more. Don't get her wrong; Lily did love James he was just so much easier to be around when he was asleep. When he _was_ asleep she didn't have to put up with his constant chatter.

A breeze blew against her face, brushing her soft red hair against her face. It covered her emerald eyes from looking at James's closed ones. Lily raised a hand to brush the stray strands away and gazed back down lovingly.

James looked very peaceful when he was asleep. His eyes were shut beneath the lenses of his glasses and his mouth was in a slight smile. His hair was more ruffled and messy than usual as Lily had been playing with it.

The sun was setting and it created a nice color against Lily's pale face. It made her appear as though her face was flushed. The giant squid was making loads of noise and movement in the lake creating a melodious sound emanating all across the grounds.

"It's like a lullaby," a sleepy voice spoke from beneath her. Lily's eyes looked below and saw a wide smile on her formerly sleeping boyfriend's face.

"What is," Lily asked softly. She actually wanted James to go back to sleep but of course that was wishful thinking and she couldn't tell him that.

"The sound of the ocean," James replied his eyes still shut tightly.

Snorted nearly snorted and roll her eyes. "James we're not at a beach, that isn't the ocean. It's only the lake".

James frowned and opened his groggy, coffee brown eyes. Obviously he still delusional. "Oh really? I thought we were, it sounds like it. Why are we here?"

"I don't know, you wanted to go for a walk. Actually you fell asleep on me," Lily said, brushing more hair out of his face.

"Did I? Hmm, at least I got to fall asleep on you," said James, grinning brightly. He closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of the lake again.

Lily raised an eyebrow. James was being much softer spoken and less rambunctious, he still must be incredibly tired.

"You're still tired," Lily declared with her eyebrows still raised as she waited for his answer expectantly.

"A bit, but how can I sleep with _you_here Lily? You distract me way too much," James answered.

Lily sighed and let go of his hair. This was the James she remembered. "Again with the cheesy lines Potter. Will they ever end?"

"Not sure. I hate it when you call me that," James pouted, getting up from her lap. He walked in front of her and lying down again.

This time he was on his stomach and his chin was propped onto his hands. He was smiling cheekily again, his brown eyes sparkling with it's usual mischief. James's bangs were covering about half of the top of his face.

Lily frowned, his hair was bothering her. "I only do it when you annoy me, which isn't very often lately. I still think it's funny since you_ can_ be a prat still".

She leaned forward and brushed his messy hair out of his face. Lily smirked and James scowled. She leaned back and rested against the trunk again. James shook his head the hair fell back in his face making Lily pout.

"Do you enjoy your unnecessarily, deranged unkempt hair," Lily asked scowling, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. Hey emerald orbs were glaring and her mouth was in a pursed straight line.

James smirked; his eyes alight with the pleasure of annoying Lily. "As a matter of fact I do! It's a habit that I feel gives me a bit of a personality, don't you?"

"Not really. Actually I think it's rather annoying of you Potter," Lily replied.

James let out and overdramatic sigh and collapsed onto the grass. "_Again_ with the surnames! Would you like me to call you Evans again?"

"Perhaps, I do prefer Lily though," Lily said her smirk slowly turning into a smile, "Maybe I'll just keep calling you Potter. It's a habit that gives me a bit of a personality. Don't you think?"

"No actually, I think it's rather annoying of you Evans," James mimicked with his best impersonation of Lily. He even flipped his hair subtly for a greater affect.

Lily smiled and ruffled her hair and made a perfect imitation of her boyfriend's smirk. "Well I think I'm cool like that".

James let out a loud laugh as the sunset radiated against his face, similar to the way it did against Lily's. The only difference was that James did not appear to be flushed. "Did I ever tell you how much I fancy you?"

"Everyday," Lily replied simply. Her smile grew wider and her eyes shined even more.

James got up and shuffled over to Lily. His chocolate eyes still looked slightly sleepy as he lifted Lily bridal style. He stifled a yawn and sat where Lily previously was. James gently let her down so Lily was sitting on lap.

James nuzzled his face softly into Lily's neck. "So, you do know how much I fancy you?"

"Not exactly, you never gave an actual amount. Though I've always assumed it was a very large amount that's accumulated over the years," Lily answered leaning over against, resting her head against James's.

"You're so smart, one of the main reasons I fancy you, you know, James said kissing Lily's neck.

Lily snorted. "You told me that your main attraction o me is my looks. You told me that you wouldn't lie to me".

"Exactly, I told you it was _one_ of the main reasons. See this is the beauty of being around you Lily, dear. You've helped me regain all of the IQ points Sirius made me lose," James chuckled.

He removed her face from Lily's neck and kissed her cheek. James rested his head against the tree. The squid had stopped it's movements and the sun had completely set. Stars decorated the sky, each of them twinkling like the blue eyes of their headmaster.

"Kiss up," Lily murmured. It was getting late out and like James she was yawning and tired.

"Can _I kiss you_," James asked. He nuzzled against her neck once more. Her skin was soft against his face.

"You don't _have _to ask James. We're dating now, you're allowed to," Lily replied. She lightly kissed his cheek.

"Perfect," James muttered.

He grabbed Lily's face gently between his hands and pulled her close. James brought his lips to hers quickly and swiftly. Lily smiled against his lips.

"How are we going to get back to the common room," Lily inquired.

James laughed. "Lily, we're the _heads_ remember? We don't need an excuse. For all anyone knows we could be patrolling".

Lily frowned deeply, lines appearing on her forehead. "I still don't like it, we usually _don't_ patrol, prefects do".

"Well I always have this, you know since you're so uncomfortable and stubborn," James smirked. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a silvery, folded up cloak.

Lily reached for it and James passed it to her. It felt weightless in his hands, almost like water. The cloak seemed to flow through her hands. Suddenly it dawned on her; James had an invisibility cloak.

"Is this an invisibility cloak," Lily asked in a surprised tone. Her eyes were slightly widened as she showed it him.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while." James replied nonchalantly; he obviously didn't understand it's value.

Lily giggled in a rather girlish tone, very unlike her. It explained a lot about his, Sirius's, Remus's, and Peter's pranks and such from their younger years.

She stood up and wrapped the cloak around her finding her body to disappear. "It's real then, huh?"

James snorted. "Of course it is. I don't settle for the fakes, I'm into the real deal Lily, love".

Lily raised her eyebrow and nodded a smirk slapped across her face. "Uh huh…"

James joined Lily beneath the cloak, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled the cloak over their heads and they disappeared.

* * *

Alright a long one! I'm so happy with this. For a while I've really wanted to write a long LilyJames instead of my usual short drabbles. All in all I'm really happy with this!

Occasionally I considered ending it with the line "Stars decorated the sky, each of them twinkling like the blue eyes of their headmaster". It was probably my favorite line in the story.

My prompt for this was one of the themes in the hundred theme challenge; fairytale. As usual I didn't want to incorporate the actual title in the story; but imply it. I know that this isn't a stereotypical fairytale, but I don't believe there can be one. For that reason I almost chose the song 'Fairytale' by Sarah Bareilles but it was a bit _too _pessimistic for the story.

I really attempted to describe the surroundings and use the five senses to my advantage in this. Well this is an overly long author's note so I'll end it on too very happy notes.

First, this is over one-thousand five hundred words. Secondly I'm really satisfied with it and I hope you are as well!

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns everything in the Harry Potter universe, and in this story. **


End file.
